Pokemon black and white adventure Ch 1
by TheMystyriousWriter
Summary: My character starts his new adventure begining with a rocky start.


**My Pokémon Black and white**

**Adventure**

**Ch.1 The beginning of **

**a great adventure**

**By: TheMysteriousWriter**

Hi my name is Daniel. I am turning 10 tomorrow and I am so exited I can hardly sleep. So I started brushing up on my pokemon knowledge. I still don't know which pokemon I'm going to start with. Tepig the fire type, Oshawott the water type, or Snivy the grass type. My older sister her name is Alice started in my birth region Kanto so she started with a squirtle. She is one year older than me and is now out some ware in the Unova region. I finally tired my self out by watching the pokemon league. I got to the semi-finals and crashed.

I woke up and was so exited I fell out of my bed with a big thud. I got my yellow shirt with my black pants, get my glasses on, slip on my black jacket, and head on down stairs. Down there I find a big breakfast waiting for me to eat. Then I herd a voice from the kitchen say

"Eat up, you've got a big day a head of you." It was my mom. "Alright!" and I sat right down and dug in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A package came for you" said mom as she handed it to me. I opened it up and there was a letter. It said

"Dear brother,

I sent you this package to help you on your adventure. It will come in handy at most times. So just remember, believe in your pokemon, and have fun.

From,

Alice and Squirtle"

I opened up the box quickly. Inside was a black backpack with some potions, poke balls, and poke food. After looking through it,

My mom said, "You should go get your pokemon your friend's Cheren and Bianca are waiting for you".

"O.K. mom. I'll head over there right away." I got up wiped the rest of the sticky syrup off of my mouth and ran you the door.

I wish I had a bike because the pokemon lab ran by professor Juniper is on the other side of my home town Nuvema Town. So I ran all the way over there and let me tell you that was some work out. I got there and Cheren and Bianca are inside with professor Juniper and the tree starters. Before we got to chose professor Juniper gave us a device called a PokeDex. She said it is used for looking up information about a pokemon so I used it on the three starters one at a time starting with Snivy. I powered it on and pointed it at them.

"Snivy the Grass Snake pokemon. Snivy photosynthesize by bathing it's tail in sun light. When they are not feeling well there tail drops."

Then I pointed it at Tepig

"Tepig the Fire Pig pokemon. Tepig blows fire out of it's nose. When it catches a cold, it's pitch black smoke instead."

And final Oshawott

"Oshawott the Sea Otter pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.

I started thinking of the possibilities of my pokemon team. As I was about to chose my pokemon a window all of a sudden smashed and the whole place became full of smoke.

"Go Tranquill, use gust." Shouted Professor Juniper.

"A Tranquill?" I activated my PokeDex to check it out.

"Tranquill the Wild Pigeon pokemon. Many people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war.

When the smoke cleared the Three pokemon where gone. "Quick Bianca you go look near route 1 Daniel you go look in the forest me and the professor will go look in town," said Cheren, "If you find the pokemon thieves use your X-transceiver to contact us. Good Luck." So we split up and started looking. While in the forest I saw so many pokemon but none of the starters. But then I herd laughter coming from a direction. I went to check it out and I found two people a boy and a girl wearing black clothes with a big R on it. The girl had long orange like hair and the boy had short greenish hair. And next to them was a cage and in it were the three starters. I called the others and told them where I was. Then I jumped out of the bush I was behind and yelled

"Give those pokemon back." They just look at me and laugh at me.

"Do you know who we are" said the boy.

"Well could you tell" I asked.

"Gladly" said the girl. Then they stud up and began to say there motto

(Goes boy girl boy girl ect.)

"Prepare for trouble you've got that right."

"Make it double,"

"Cause wear hear for a fight."

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy,"

"And Butch of course."

"Wear team rocket circling the world day and knight,"

"Surrender to us know or you'll surly lose the fight fight fight."

"What was that." I asked as I had the same look as the pokemon.

"That was our motto of course every team needs one." Explained Butch.

"Wait, I feel like we are going to see each other a lot so let me get this right. You're Cassidy?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She answered.

"And your Biff?" I asked.

"THE NAMES BUTCH NOT BIFF!" Butch yelled.

"Bill?"

"BUTCH!"

"I got it your name is Bob." I said.

"That's enough talk let's fight, go Houndouer!" yelled Cassidy.

"Let's go Hitmontop!" yelled Butch.

I immediately pull out my PokeDex to scan them.

"Houndouer the Dark pokemon. It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others."

"Hitmontop the Handstand pokemon. It fights wile spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten."

So I was looking at a fighting type and a fire/dark type. I needed to find a way to doge there attacks and free the pokemon at the same time. It would be easier if I had my own pokemon so while I am dodging mega kicks and bites I have an idea.

"Hitmontop, you call that a kick my little sister kicks harder than you." I shouted. That was a lie. I only have a sister and you know her. And that got him angry because he started attacking without Butch telling him to. He started to spin at me but I dodged it and he hit a tree.

"Please, you couldn't kick a brick wall." And that did it. He was really mad. So I started running and tripped as he came at me once again a rolled out of the way and Hitmontop ran strait into the cage shattering it into peaces. Team Rocket was so shocked that I was able to grab the pokemon and run. I hid behind a tree because I knew I couldn't out run them forever.

Then I said, "You three need to find the others I'll stay and hold them off."

Tepig looked at me as if I was crazy but Oshawott grabbed Tepig and ran off with Snivy in a direction. When they where out of sight I grabbed a near by vine and climbed the tree. Then Cassidy and Butch showed up panting.

"Where did that little brat go!" yelled Cassidy.

"I don't know, but we have to keep searching" said Butch.

As the started to leave I jumped on Cassidy's back and started pulling her the other direction.

"But I want to go this way." I said. All Cassidy did was scream.

"Hang on Cassidy I'm coming." Yelled Butch.

"No. You go after the pokemon I'll handle this brat." Shouted Cassidy.

"Right." Said Butch and he started to run off in one direction.

I said, "I don't think so." As I wrapped the vine around Butch's body, and started to pull him with me.

Meanwhile the pokemon where running through the forest when they came across the others.

"Thank God you guys are OK." Said the professor.

"Ya. But aren't there supposed to by three pokemon?" Asked Cheren.

"Hay he's right, where is Tepig?" asked Bianca. Snivy and Oshawott looked backwards to find out that Tepig was missing. Back with me Cassidy finally got me off her and Butch got the vine off him. There pokemon where about to attack me when all of a sudden.

"Te-Pig!" Tepig came out of nowhere and tackled Hitmontop.

"What's this?" Asked Butch, "this pokemon came back to fight."

"Fine by me but it's not going to win." Said Cassidy. Tepig looked into my eyes and I could see the fire in his eyes. It was as if he was telling me that he wanted to fight along side me. So I got up and said, "No he's not, because I will fight with him." Tepig then turned to team rocket and got ready for battle.

"Now use tackle on Houndouer!" I ordered and Tepig fallowed my command and slammed into Houndouer.

"Now Hitmontop use rapid spin!" yelled Cassidy. And Hitmontop went into a high speed spin.

"Quick Tepig use tackle to clime that tree." With the speed from the tackle Tepig climbed that tree faster than I ordered it.

"Wha-? Top?" they said as they where confused.

"Now use tackle from above!" I yelled out and a fue seconds later Tepig came crashing through the tree top's and onto Hitmontop with incredible force. Tepig looked like he was getting tired, but we had to hold out until the others came, and as if right on queue they came from the bushes and they brought the police with them.

"Hold it right there!" Yelled Officer Jenny, "You're under arrest for stealing pokemon!"

"What do we do know Cassidy?" Asked Butch

"I have a plan, it's called… RUN AWAY!" Yelled Cassidy and they both ran from the seen faster that a Snivy. After that Officer Jenny thanked me and Tepig for holding off the thieves until they arrived. Then we all went back to the pokemon lab because there was still one last thing to do, and that is to choose our pokemon. It was an obvious chose for me I choose Tepig. Him because after today I felt like we became real friends. Cheren chose Snivy and Bianca Chose Oshawott. Then we went back home. My mom was so exited to see which pokemon I chose.

"Tepig." He shouted as I released him from his poke ball.

"Oh, how cute," My mom said, "how about I get you some food." Then mom got up, opened a can of fire pokemon food, put it into a dish and handed it to Tepig who happily ate away.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Ya what is it honey," said Mom.

"Well I was just thinking if you are going to be O.K. here by your self." I answered.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Besides I got a job at the Lab so I will be able to see your new pokemon as the come in." Said mom.

"Alright then after a good night sleep me, Cheren, Bianca, and our pokemon will go on a new adventure." I said. That knight I had a hard time getting Tepig to settle down and go to sleep. Then again I wasn't one to talk. I couldn't go to sleep either. So we watched more pokemon battles. This time it was someone trying the pokemon league challenge. It was an epic battle agents a kid name Al vs. the Dark type Elite four Grimsley. It ended with a crushing defeat for Al, but it was a good battle. Finally we where able to go to sleep. I had dreams of tomorrow the first step into a new world, and a new adventure.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
